Without You
by KlaineLove22
Summary: Glee SongFics RENT Songs... After Kurt n Blaine brake up using a RENT song, everyone starts singing different RENT songs that go with their life atm...
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: **Without You...

**Disclaimer****:**** I own NOTHING**. Neither the characters nor the RENT song (I wish I did *sad Face*)

**A/N****: **Song from RENT: Without You. Blaine Mimi's part and Kurt Roger part. I have been both a RENT and Glee fan for years so in my mind putting one of the best songs in the show with the best glee couple was a given…hope you all like…

"**B**laine had reserved a strange text from Kurt that morning, it did not make one bit of sense to Blaine what so ever.

When their conversation was over Blaine was in tears so was Kurt. Kurt had ended it. Blaine walked out tears rolling down his face.

The next day at school before Glee practice, Blaine saw Kurt.

"Kurt, nothing happened. Sebastian and me it's over" Blaine walked closer to Kurt who was sitting down at one of the chairs up the back of the choir room. "We had a thing once, but it was two years ago"

"It doesn't matter" replied Kurt looking shocked and hurt.

"It was before I met you" Blaine said grabbing Kurt hand from his lap, Blaine eyes were pleading with Kurt to forgive him Kurt quickly removed his hand.

"I don't care" Kurt stood up and moved seats, leaving Blaine sitting there.

When mr Shou walked in Blaine walked over to him and asked him something then he went over to the band. The music started.

**Blaine**  
_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Kurt closed his eyes and sang the next line to the song.

**Kurt**  
_The world revives—_

**Blaine**  
_Colors renew—_

**BOTH**  
_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue,_

**Blaine**

_Within me blue._

Kurt still had his eyes closed tears now staining his checks, Rachael, Brittney, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and even Santana where all in tears, but none more so then Blaine who was struggling to get though the song, but always the performer, he sang on,

**Blaine**  
_Without you. __Without you, the hand gropes,_

_ the ear hears, the pulse beats._

**Kurt**  
_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, _

_the lungs breathe. The mind churns!_

**Blaine**  
_The mind churns!_  
**  
Kurt**  
_The heart yearns!_

**Blaine**  
_The heart yearns!_

Mr Shou was sitting with the kids looking as Blaine and Kurt sang to each other, sadly he wished they were still talking because a Blaine and Kurt duet at Nationals would be amazing. Mr. Shou shock his head dismissing the thought, he looks away close to tears himself.

**BOTH**  
_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you._

**Blaine**  
_Without you._

**Kurt**  
_Without you._

**BOTH**  
_Without you._

When was music stopped Kurt opened his eyes and looked at blaine, his ex was in tears just like him, blaine made a move to walk over to him but Kurt stood and walked out of the room leaving a room half full of crying students.

It was known then by the New Directions that Klaine was no longer... For now *Smiles*

…**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: **Without You...

**Disclaimer****:**** I own NOTHING**. Neither the characters nor the RENT songs (I wish I did *sad Face*)

**A/N****: **Song from RENT: I'll Cover You, Tina Angel part and Mike Collins part.

**Chapter Three: **I'll Cover You

After the very public brake up of Kurt and Blaine, Tina saw what could happen to even a couple as strong as 'Klaine', so Tina made it her new job to work harder on her own relationship. So when Mike got another 'Asian F' Tina knew what she could sing to him, so he always know she would be there for him.

It took Tina a few days to get the song perfect, plus she did not want to break down and cry again. So after another day of practising the song, she went to Mr Shou at the start of that days Glee rehearsal, then over to the band, The Music started.

**Tina**_  
Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you  
_

Mike smiled he know this song, he had heard it many times, it was one of his favourites from the musical, Mike hesitated joining in as he did not have the best voice, but Tina had worked on this for a while, he kept asking her on dates or to study but she kept saying she was working on a song for glee.

__**Mike**

_Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you_

**BOTH**_  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

**Tina**_  
You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

**Mike**_  
No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

Everyone was smiling as Tina and Mike declared their love for each other. In a few parts Rachael and Britney helped Tina out. As they song Mr Shou walked out of the room quietly and did not return for the rest of the song. __

**BOTH**_  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life_

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

**Mike**_  
So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired_

**BOTH**_  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

**BOTH**_  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

When the music ended Mr Shou walked back in clapping, praised both Mike and Tina, they sat down and Tina leaned into Mike. Tina could not stop smiling. As the lesson went on everyone was happy, all but Kurt, Blaine and surprisingly Mr Shou.

…**To Be Continued…**


End file.
